Glutamate (GLU) is the major fast excitatory neurotransmitter of the central nervous system. Its effects are conveyed through ionotropic receptors that can be divided into two main classes: N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) and non-NMDA. Each type of receptor is made up of any variety of a number of receptor subunits. Alterations in receptor subunits have been associated with a number of neurological disorders including Huntington's, Alzheimer's, and schizophrenia of this proposal is to gain a better understanding of EAA receptors in CNS trauma and neuronal degeneration that leads to cognitive and sensory-motor deficits. This can be done using an experimental neurodegenerative model of spinal cord injury. The overall aims of this proposal are: (1) to examine the levels of ionotropic GLU receptor subunit expression following contusive spinal cord injury (SCI) compared to control levels; (2) to examine specific subpopulations of neurons and glia in the normal and injured spinal cord injury; 3) to examine phosphorylation status of receptor subunits after injury.